Salvation
S A L V A T I O N Salvation’s sona- please do not steal :P REVAMPING coding by stardust A P P E A R A N C E Quiet. Like a soft breeze in the night sky. Always moving, yet silent and noticed by only those with keen sense. The young dragoness is often moving around quietly. Trying to avoid attention, but there. When she does not want to be there, her wings lay by her side stiffly. Her talons shift and she avoids the gaze of all others. Tall, she is. That much is obvious. For her age, she looms quite high. Not enough where she has to tilt her head down to look at others, but enough where the difference in height is visible. Lithe, like a fox. Narrow body, long tail and neck. Not boney, but not visible muscular. She stands strong, but does not come off as intimidating. Normally wearing a nervous grin or slight frown. Obviously a hybrid. Her jet black scales along her head and down her side compliment her pure white underbelly and face. Down her back run sparkling silver scales, like the ones on the very top of her head, like ice frozen to a mountainside. Her horns and neck spikes shine the same pure white of her underbelly, yet the spikes running down from her head to spikes on her icy tail are jet black. Her eyes are, arguably, her best feature. Bright blue, on the verge of looking silver. A dark blue rim around her pupil and the outside of her eye. Faint flecks of yellow within the iri. Her wings are pure white with specks of black varying in size. Her wings are large and vast. When flying, it seems as if a blizzard is descending upon the ground. She walks at a very fast speed, seemingly always speed-walking. Alas, that is her normal stride. When speed walking, it’s almost as if she is running. Yet uncomprehendingly, when Salvation actually runs, she takes off like a bullet. Nearly as fast as dragon can fly, Salvation can sprint. In the air, she has speed to rival a SkyWing. Zipping through the air at breakneck speeds and slowing down for nothing. She is, however, quite clumsy. She does not find it easy to avoid obstacles in the air, and has collided with one too many birds, and also trips quite a bit on the ground. She never seems to stand relaxed, always moving. Her tail will twitch, her wings will flick. She talks with her talons, always exaggerating her stories with claw movements. She speaks fast. Sometimes it is hard to keep up. Many dragons have to ask, “can you repeat that?” In order to actually follow Salvation. It often seems her brain works too fast for her mouth, and she will sometimes combine words. Salvation is not adorned in jewels- She finds such frivolous items worthless. She does wear only one necklace, however. It is a circular pendant with emeralds attatched to golden branches inside the necklace, held to her neck by a golden chain. P E R S O N A L I T Y At first, Salvation is... Complicated. She seems polite, but quiet and a bit awkward. She averts her gaze sometimes, and laughs in a nervous, soft way. Many would probably first think her easily intimidated, while others simply have no clue how to describe her. Let me sum it up in a word- Stubborn. Salvation is many things, and stubborn is the trait that shines most brightly. She never backs down. Even for something so pointless. Tell her she can’t do something and she will reply with “watch me.” Tell her she is wrong and she will tell you all the reasons why she is RIGHT. She tries to be less stubborn, but so far that has been unsuccessful. Shes’s A mix of pride and stubbornness, hating to accept help, or even admit she needs it. She’s not condescending or vain, she just wants to prove that she is not useless. No matter how well she does, there is a voice in the back of her head that mocks her. The one that says; you could have done better. She absolutely hates being a burden, and will go through extents to prove that she is not weak or worthless. Impulsive and reckless can also be words used for Salvation. She rarely stops to think about what she says, and the problem is that if she says something she didn’t mean, she won’t back down due to her stubbornness. She knows that is an issue, and she is trying desperately to work on it to no avail. Sarcasm is Salvation’s middle name. She’s not sarcastic to be mean, she just has a very dry sense of humor. She’s mocks herself, her friends, her family, literally everyone. She surrounds herself with dragons who have the same odd sense of humor, and whatever they say to each other they never mean. Salvation is quite funny, just not when she tries to be. When she tells a joke, she laughs so hard before she has even go the first sentence out that she starts to cry. Gasping for breath and attempting, but failing, to actually conplete the joke. It’s not even that the joke is funny, Salvation just has contagious laughter. Salvation does like to fight. Sparring, in her eyes, is fun. But she absolutely hates the actuality of a real brawl, where two forces are determined to end each other. Any gory fights is not her thing, and she hates death and killing. Salvation is pretty intelligent. In the highest classes at school, and her grades never fall below a 90. She could do a lot better, though, if she just tried. She does enough to keep her grades up, but rarely studies and is usually off doing her own thing. Sometimes she reads in class, or daydreams, but usually she has no drive when it comes to school. In fact, she hates school. She can’t deal with annoying, attention seeking dragonets. Salvation hates being the center of attention, and will do all in her power to avoid talking to strangers or presenting in front of the class. She is noticeably far more social with her friends. Salvation is really creative. Ideas come to her head as quick as a snap. She does best in her LA, History and Science classes, but when it comes to math she isn’t amazing at it. She is okay at math, but it makes her want to bang her head against a wall. She’s constantly found saying “WHEN WILL I NEED TO KNOW THE QUADRATIC FORMULA IN REAL LIFE?” It frustrates her, since she doesn’t like doing her work out on the paper, but in math you kind of have to. Salvation does not like young dragonets. It’s not that she hates them, she just feels uncomfortable around them. She is not a germaphobe, but she can’t help but shudder when she wonders what those little talons have touched. Salvation loves animals. More so than most dragons. She will always try to pet other dragon’s pets, and hangs out with animals more than dragons. Salvation also likes nature, and hates dragons who pollute with no care. Salvation has slight social anxiety, and that leads to her seeming quiet and subdued. She is very frustrated that she has that anxiety, since it makes no sense to her. She wants to be social, make new friends and meet new dragons, but she just can’t. She laughs nervously, mumbles sometimes and averts her gaze. She really wishes she didn’t do this. She will find herself jumping from one thought to the next, before the previous was even complete. He brain generates random thoughts, and whenever she says those thoughts aloud her friends just give her a blank stare as she tries to explain her weird brain. H I S T O R Y Salvatiom emerged from the egg surrounded by love. She had a wonderful early life, sheltered and cared for. Happy and content, full of dreams and questions. Born to two middle class parents, a wonderful mother and father, eho had their quirks but were nonetheless great parents. She went to school like every average dragonet, and had quite a good behavior in school. At home, she was a little bit of a handful. Questioning orders and being stubborn. Even so, her family loved her and she loved her family. Going into higher schools, Salvation lost her social, innocence and carefree attitude. She became more quiet, more reserved. With her friends she was like her older self, just more mature and understanding of life, but around strangers she struggled to talk to them. That frustrated her, she had no clue where this sudden social anxiety came from. For about her year she developed anxiety, she would not be ae to fall asleep at night and often had breakdowns. But normally by herself, she did not talk about her problems to her friends. She didn’t want to drag them down with her, so with them she acted carefree and happy, the positive one in the group, while in reality she was slowly dying inside. Eventually, she began to talk more. And after that period of helplessness in her life, she gradually felt better. Her anxiety almost faded, and talking to others was easier than it was, but still not a walk in the park, She did not know how she became calmer, more at peace with herself, but she assumes it was all the support her friends and family gave her. Salvation became more serious with her life, and started planning out her career. At first, she wanted to be an artist, or an art teacher. But she started to find a passion for something else- she wanted to join the police force in the K-9 unit. She decided she would start studying for the K-9 unit, and do even better in school. She would study harder, whereas she rarely studied before, and would try harder on homework. She knew it would be difficult to improve, as she was already a straight A student, but now her goals reached higher. She was determined to be Valedictorian of her classes R E L A T I O N S H I P S Balance(Mother)- Beasttamer(Father)- Siren(Sister)- Oblivion(Friend)- Mineral(Friend)- Skylights(Friend)- Zircon(Friend)- Starrysky(Friend)- Noble(Friend)- Tawny(Friend)- Q U O T E S * ”Did you really just ask me ‘so what?’” * ”I hope you know you are wrong, but please, continue.” * ”Believe me when I say, I CAN and I WILL.” * ”Don’t touch me or I’ll punch you.” * “I am NOT shy.” * ”You might call me unfriendly, but that’s just because my standards are too high for you to jump over.” * ”I would say you are the dumbest dragon I have ever met, but THAT would be a lie.” * ”I do like some dragons. ... Let me get out the list-“ * ”Why can’t I talk to other dragon’s?” * ”By all the moons, sharing in front of the class makes me nervous.” * ”I don’t think I say it enough, and I hope you know it, but I really appreciate all my friends who stick by my stubborn side.” O T H E R I N F O * Salvation is Claustrophobic * Salvation is on the cusp of being an Aries and a Taurus * Salvation is SalvationTheIceAndNightWing‘s sona G A L L E R Y 992AA802-A655-4425-87B2-952D3D39C6C3.jpeg|Salvation by Sab. Ty!! C2309690-B19D-4BA8-9D2C-C6A3D3E0536E.jpeg|Salvation by Salvation! XD 10E0430A-6EDA-4642-BC5D-7C82FD578464.jpeg|Full body of Salvation by SalvationTheIceAndNightwing 6AB3B74A-C069-4102-BDDF-901F30A8E038.jpeg|Salvation by pearl!!! Ty! SalvationCloud.png|Salvation by Cloud! Tysm! Salvation.png|Salvation by Verglas! Ty 4DDEA515-BF7C-40AA-A320-20E5A09A46F6.png|Salvation by TwilightWoF. Thanks! CABFDC7B-23C8-4A8F-BE3F-5B0339973560.jpeg|Salvation by Reverb BFC6CCEA-6C60-4407-92B7-EBCBA6EC185B.jpeg|Salvation by Salvation Sal aesthetic.PNG|Aesthetics by Stardust! Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:Dragonsonas Category:Females Category:Occupation (Student) Category:Occupation (Artist) Category:IceWings Category:LeafWings Category:Hybrids Category:NightWings Category:Content (SalvationTheIceAndNightWing) Category:SandWings